<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>worth the fall by marahope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231423">worth the fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope'>marahope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nova and danna go on a date of sorts, and nova contemplates their relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>worth the fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nova rolled her eyes, only half-listening to Ace’s words. He was off on yet another tangent, going on and on about how she needed to earn Adrian’s “affection.” She’d heard this exact speech countless times before, yet it was even more frustrating each time she heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing day, she began to realize just how shallow her feelings for Adrian truly were. What she once thought was what might have been actual feelings, turned out to be nothing more than a small crush; a brief infatuation. And it just didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be leading him on like that, no matter her end goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Ace finally dismissed her, Nova let out a silent sigh of relief and slipped away from the cathedral as quickly as possible. As soon as she was outside, it felt as though a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air was cool against her skin as she made her way through the city streets. Her steps were slow, taking her time on the walk back to Wallowridge. Each day, she dreaded going home—if you could even call it that. It seemed like Honey was always in a bad mood these days and Leroy holed up in his room with some new experiment. And Phobia was, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phobia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova decided to spend a little more time wandering the city, as she’d done so many times in the past, in hopes of stalling her return to the house a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She soon lost herself in the sounds of the city, paying little mind to the streets she took and the few people she passed. Eventually, she found herself standing in front of the side of an old apartment building, one that she’d climbed countless times before. She started to climb the rickety fire escape, the metal feeling almost familiar against her skin. She stopped about a little more than halfway up and settled herself on the platform of the fire escape, allowing her feet to dangle off the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago, when she was only thirteen, she’d discovered this building. It had been abandoned only a little before then and it soon became one of her favorite spots to escape to. The rooftop provided a great view of the city, and an even better view of the starry night sky, although she wasn’t quite feeling up to climbing all the way up there tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many thoughts were racing around her mind and she found it hard to focus on one singular thing for more than a few seconds at a time. Too many things were weighing on her: Ace’s words repeating over and over in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova sat there for a while, allowing the loud sounds of city-life below to block out her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, a chime sounded from her wrist-band, dragging her back to reality. She checked the notification, heart stammering when her chest as she read over the message. It was from Danna, reading,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey! i know this is short notice but i was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat in a half hour or so? if not, totally understandable</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova replied with a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> and asked for more details. Thirty-some minutes later, she and Danna were sitting across from each other in some cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night wore on, Ace’s words slowly began to leave Nova’s mind, replaced with Danna’s sweet smiles and easy flirtations. Nova even found herself longing to reach across the table and hold Danna’s hand in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Nova tried to bury these thoughts, telling herself that Danna was nothing more than a distraction. In the grand scheme of things, their relationship would mean nothing in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, there was that little voice in the back of Nova’s mind that whispered, maybe it wasn’t entirely pointless. Maybe, if Nova actually tried, a relationship between her and Danna </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>work. It was a small chance, but a chance still nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova pulled herself from her thoughts and forced a smile to her lips as she met Danna’s gaze. They continued talking for a little while longer before Danna finally said she needed to get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood and made their way outside. Danna slipped her hand into Nova’s as they said their goodbyes, thumb brushing lightly against the back of Nova’s hand. A light blush stained Nova’s cheeks, though she fought the instinct to pull away. Danna lingered for a few seconds longer and Nova found herself briefly tempted to kiss her. But before she could work up the courage, Danna pulled her hand from Nova’s and stepped away with a wave, the smallest of smiles on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova stared after Danna for a long moment. At one point, she even contemplated chasing after Danna, though she quickly shook the thought from her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small sigh, Nova finally turned away and started her walk back to Wallowridge. Danna consumed her thoughts the entire way back and well into the night, and Nova found herself struggling to focus on much else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A true relationship between them could never be, and deep down, Nova knew that, though she would never admit it aloud. Just like she knew pursuing a relationship with Danna would only leave her hurting in the end, yet she still tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe Danna will be worth the fall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>